Sangre invisible (Kakasaku)
by Plumichu
Summary: Kakashi tarda más de lo normal y Sakura es la encargada de ver porque su sensei no llega


Estaban en la entrada de la Villa Tres Jóvenes de 22 años Esperando a su antiguo sensei.

\- Hoy en sí Esta Pasando ¡Ya van 5 horas! Empezar de ttebayo de Tenemos Que La Misión '

-Hmp Doble Callate es lo normal, Qué tarde siempre Llega tarde

-Sasuke Naruto Tiene Razón 5 horas es Contacto Demasiado IRE un su casa a ver Que le Pasa

-Sakura Se Kakashi en solitario PUEDE cuidarse, ya es mayorcito - gruñó Sasuke Que, queria admitirlo Aunque No, también ESTABA Harto de Esperar.

Sakura lo ignoro y se dirigió a la casa de Kakashi.

-Sakura-Chan - grito el rubio

Una Vez en el bloque de apartamentos en El que vivia Kakashi, Sakura se Puso de recherche La Puerta Que Podria ser la Suya. Solo habia estado ONU par de Veces ahi era Suficiente Que se acordase del camino.

-Perdone ¿Sabe Cual es la casa de Kakashi Hatake? - Le Pregunto A una señora Que limpiaba el pasillo.

-si, adelante de esta Cinco Puertas mas - Dijo la señora - SI VAS una visitarle Dile Que Tenga cuidado con los Platos, Hacen mucho ruido al romperse y molesta de la ONU Los Vecinos

 _ **Que vecinos tan majos, Como se preocupan**_ le dado su interior

Sakura Llega a la puerta y llama, Pero nadie contesta. Se preocupa Un poco y, AUNQUE mar algo tonto y probablemente muy funicione pecado, prueba de la ONU para abrir La Puerta.

-Esta Abierta - exclama - heno Que Ser muy descuidado y tonto

 _ **Más tonto del Heno Que Ser parrafo · · intentar robar al Ninja Copia**_ le contesta su interior

Pasa Dentro de la casa y lo busca con La Mirada.

-Parece QUE NO ESTA - dados

Iba a dar la vuelta CUANDO Escucha ONU ruido Desde el Lugar de Parece Ser La Habitación de Kakashi y, Ahora Que se fija ¿Eso Es sangre?

-Kakashi - Lo llama

Al no Recibir repuesta Se acerca a la puerta y entra la habitacion. No se molesta en admirar lo ordenado Que esta el cuarto en solitario se fija en el cristal roto y la Sangre Que salen del cuarto de baño Privado de Kakashi.

-Madre Mia - Cuando exclama ve Una Kakashi en su cama con la mano hecha trizas y roja por la sangre.

No le importa Que No lleve la máscara de pestañas Porque es lo unico Que se fija, CON UN RESPECTO su cara, hijo Las Lágrimas Que salen de sus ojos

Kakashi Empieza A Moverse mucho, teniendo esta pesadilla Una.

Sakura duda si lo mejor es despertarle

-¡Rin! - Grita Kakashi saltado despertándose Sobre y empapado en sudor frío

-Kakashi ¿Estas bien? - Le PREGUNTA Sakura

Ella se asusta al ver la mirada fría y espeluznante Que le da una Kakashi.

-Fuera De mi casa - La Voz de Kakashi tan fría, tan dura, tan oscura

Sakura no respondio y, tal como le habia pedido Kakashi se fue de Su Casa.

Kakashi Volvió ONU tumbarse y cerrar los ojos, ignorando el dolor de su mano, herida al entrar En un ataque de ansiedad en su baño y golpear El Cristal En Una ataque de ira y frustracion.

(...)

Kakashi Despertó al Sentir su mano escocer.

incorporarse abrió Sus Ojos Lentamente e Intento.

-No Te Muevas - Le minutos Ordena La Voz Que, horas O Tal Vez, Los los antes habia ido a su Casa y El Mismo habia echado.

Lo Haces -¿Porque? - Le Pregunto, ONU de la estafa tono Que No Esperaba

El dolor Que Sentia Dentro en ESE Momento se reflejaba en su voz al · · intentar Hablar.

-¿Porque Lo ha hecho tu? - Le Pregunto Esta Vez Sakura - Podrias Haber muerto desangrado

-Y Le habria de Hecho de la ONU un favor al Mundo

Estas -¿Que Diciendo Kakashi? El mundo seria peor sin ti

-No Creo Lo, El Mundo Mejor sin estaria Una escoria

-tu no eres escoria - Le Dijo Sakura Apretando el vendaje Que le ponia en la mano

-No Sabes nada de mi Sakura - Le Dijo Kakashi con El Mismo Que el tono de la USO CUANDO La eco de Su Casa - Yo solo soy escoria Que dejo morir ONU compañero de la ONU, Que Intento Abandonar A Otro Y Que mato Una ONU Persona Que Lo Amaba. Yo solo soy escoria Que dejo Que su propio padre entrara en depresión Que No ayudo a su sensei CUANDO mas necesito Lo. Doy yo Sakura escoria en solitario

No, no Lo Eres

-No Fui compañero Un buen, no fui un buen amigo, ni unidad ONU buen alumno. Si Es Que por ningún Ser ¡no fui Ni Un buen hijo! - grito

Apretaba los puños, incluyendo el herido, nos apretaba Dientes, El Dolor En Su Mirada y La PREGUNTA de Sakura

Como era de ¿Posible Que Ese Hombre Fuera Do sensei? Su sensei siempre Sonriendo

Y ENTONCES cayo en La Cuenta ¿Cuantas Veces habia sonreído falsamente?

Fingir ser feliz, fingir Que todo esta bien CUANDO En Realidad te mueres por dentro Poco a Poco. Porque en verdad Kakashi es solitario Otro agente de Han del Mundo

-Pero Si Que Tiene Sido ONU sensei Gran - Sakura lo Consolo

-No, ESO TAMPOCO - nego El Hombre - No Fui Capaz de SALVAR a mi propio alumno de la venganza Y Cuando Naruto se fue te abandone yo era el unico Que quedaba del equipo, Pero No estuve contigo

-Kakashi Es algo tonto del feliz Preguntar Pero ¿Tu Eres? - Pregunto la joven al borde de las lágrimas

Kakashi Río Poco ONU

-Dime Sakura ¿Sabes Lo Que es vivir con sangre en solitario Que Tu Puedes ver?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y nego

-Las Heridas Profundas y mas Dolorosas hijo las del Corazón, por la sencilla Razón de Que No se pueden curar - Le Dijo Kakashi incorporandose y quedando Cara a Cara

-Esas Heridas Las curan las Personas con cariño - le contesta la pelirosa

-El Problema Es Que no tengo nadie que lo haga, estoy solo Sakura.

-Entonces Dejame a mi Que curar las Heridos de Tu Corazón - le pidio Sakura Apoyando su frente en el pecho de Kakashi.

Aleta


End file.
